


Castiel's Garden

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gardener!Cas, M/M, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the unofficial continuation of "Dean's Gift."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Garden

And so the work began on Castiel’s garden. The first few days, Dean and Cas were digging some flower beds along the backside of the house in a wave pattern that made a C and then wrapped around the sides of the house to the front. As Cas was working on the left corner of the house, he couldn't help but stop and stare at Dean working on the right corner. He was shirtless, dirty, and glistening with sweat in the midday sun, his muscles working and flexing under his skin as he shoveled another heap of dirt aside. Cas quieted his shovel and rested his head on his hand holding the shovel and let out a wanting sigh. Dean looked up and saw Cas shirtless in his floppy straw hat staring at him with dreamy blue eyes. He smirked and dropped his shovel and sauntered over to Cas and took the former angel into his arms and kissed him deeply. In a frenzy they made love right there in the dirt.

The next task, they decided was a privacy fence. The cottage really wasn’t that close to the road, but with what happened in the garden the other day, they thought it would be a good idea. Cas picked out a tall white fence to match the house with little spade shaped flourishes on the top. 

Cas also erected some bird feeders all around the backyard, along with a few bird baths. He wanted it to be inviting to all creatures.

Next, Dean helped Cas plan out where he wanted what. Cas decided to plant some climbing ivy at the back of the house, and along the edge of the porch. He couldn’t wait to see the ivy climb and grasp onto the house and the pillars of the porch. They went flower shopping and Cas picked out the most colorful and most beautiful flowers he could find; irises, daisies, peonies, foxgloves, lavender, lilies and countless other beautiful blooms. They spend the next few days planting them in their unique flowerbed. 

Dean suggested putting a small patio where the flowerbed came into the c-shaped arc. Cas loved the idea, so they picked out some red and gray stepping-stones and placed them in a visually pleasing pattern. They bought enough to make the patio just big enough for a small table and two small chairs. After it was finished they shared a meal on the new patio in twilight surrounded by candles just watching the sun go down and hearing the sounds of owls emerging and the sounds of other creatures bedding down for the night.

Cas wanted to dig and plant a vegetable garden next. 

“Oh it will be so wonderful to grow our own vegetables and our own fruit!” Cas exclaimed, clasping his hands together. Dean loved seeing Cas excited.  
“Yes it will. I can’t wait for the tomatoes,” said Dean amused. 

Dean helped Cas choose jus the right location. They settled on putting the vegetable patch back farther in the backyard. It was directly across from the patio only about 100 feet or so away. They made the patch big because Cas wanted to plant everything. Tomatoes, carrots, beans, peas, corn, pumpkins, squash, and almost every other veggie you could think of. And every fruit too! They planted an apple tree on one side of the vegetable patch and a peach tree on the other side. They also planted some berry bushes near by. 

Cas asked Dean if he would build him a small shed to hold his gardening tools and his silly galoshes he wore when he gardened. Of course Dean said yes. He would do almost anything Cas asked of him.

The next day they started on the little shed. Cas was holding two boards together while Dean with three nails in his mouth, pounded a nail in with a hammer. He took a second nail from between his lips and pounded it next to the first. Cas couldn't help but notice the little bit of sweat above Dean’s lip. Cas licked his lips and eyed Dean as he pounded a third nail into the boards. Dean caught Cas out of the corner of his eye, staring at him. With the last nail still in his mouth he gave Cas a wink and smirked. That’s all Cas needed. He grabbed Dean’s face and took the nail from between his lips, tossed it aside and kissed him. One hand on his face and the other at the small of his back, Cas could feel the sweat against his skin and could taste it on his lips. In the midst of a half built shed, they made love.

“You know, Cas, we’re never going to get anything done if you keep seducing me mid-project,” Dean teased Cas as they lie there amidst the lumber and nails destined to become that shed. Cas just smiled at him and trailed his hand down to Dean’s spent cock. Dean raised an eyebrow and said, “Now we’re REALLY not going to get anything done.” As he rolled Cas over onto his back and started kissing him deeply and running his hands up and down his nude form, cock hardening with every touch.

Eventually they did finish the shed. They even added on a little day room to the shed. It had a glass roof and French doors. They planned to put a little daybed in there for reading, lounging and watching the stars through the crystal ceiling. And love making of course. Cas imagined them making love beneath the stars, or during a thunderous downpour of rain. Cas smiled and couldn't wait.

Dean decided he wanted to add a hammock to the backyard for warm afternoon naps. You could never go wrong with a hammock, he told Cas. Cas was somewhat skeptical, so when the hammock got set up, Dean got in and Cas followed. As they swung gently, Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest listening to his heartbeat mingle with the sounds of birds chirping, leaves rustling and the light creak of the hammock. His hand laid upon Dean’s chest and Dean’s arm around Cas, he sighed and closed his eyes. Dean held him tighter. “See Cas, you really can’t go wrong with a hammock.”  
“I see that,” Cas said lazily.  
“So Cas, what do you think of our handiwork?’ Dean asked referring to their finished (finally!) backyard oasis. With a relaxed sigh, Cas replied as he kissed Dean’s cheek, “Perfect.”


End file.
